The Bet
by Greyhound Master
Summary: Iris and Reni are playing a card game that involves a small bet. (One Shot, No Romance)


Everyone in the Imperial Theater was out…except for two. Both Iris and Reni had decided to stay home during their free day, and were spending it most productively in the dining room. They were watching a fly. After five minutes of flying around their heads it flew out the window. Apparently the girls were not interesting enough for its taste.

"Oh no there it goes" pouted Iris

Reni looked at her wondering why she was disappointed about a fly leaving, but then again she was also looking at it too.

Silence returned between the two girls.

"Oh gosh, Iris is so bored Reni." "What should we do?"

"I don't know." Pausing a second in concentration Reni got an idea "Maybe we should play a card game?"

"Oh can we play with a bet, not money or anything valuable." Iris stopped an idea apparently struck. Grinning she added "More like make the other person do something for a day kind of bet."

'_I don't think there is any harm in having a little bet like this, what's the worst that Iris can do to me.' _

"Okay Iris I agree to the bet." Shaking hands Reni asked "What's the name of the game?"

"Iris wants to play Gin Rummy"

A frown began to form on Reni's face. Reni had a feeling that Iris really wanted to win because Gin Rummy was the one game that Reni always lost at. However a deal is a deal and Reni grudgingly agreed.

'_I hope whatever she plans out for me on that day is nothing too embrass…wait I can't think like this I have to try and win no matter what.'_

Putting her game face on Reni got up from the table and retrieved a deck of cards. Sitting back down she shuffled the card and started to deal 7 cards out.

"Iris wants to play 10 cards Reni"

'_She really must want to win and see me however she is in visioning me. I have to beat her no matter what.'_

"Okay, fine" Reni said through gritted teeth

"You remember how to play right Reni?"

"Yes I do thanks for asking"

Picking up her cards Iris kept a straight face. Reni did the same and looked at what Lady Luck dealt her. Her stomach dropped, she had one of the worst hands in Gin Rummy history. Nothing matched, nothing. A feeling of doom came upon her as she saw Iris pick up a card from the deck and keep it, putting down a 2 of spades in the discard pile. Now Reni looked to see if she needed that card. She saw she had a 3 of spades.

'_Might as well start somewhere'_

Picking up the 2, a slam was heard from the front entrance. The trademark 'Ohhohohoho' of Sumire was heard throughout the theater. Along with the laugh was the grumbling of Kanna apparently upset with Sumire…again, and the accented voice of Orihime Soletta.

"Oh Kanna you should learn not to get so upset with her all the time, loosen up."

"I'll loosen up as soon as I get some food." "Would either of you care to join me?"

The voices started coming towards the dining room.

"I'd love to Kanna; I really want to learn more about the commoner's food."

"SUMIRE! I'm going to knock you off your perfect world so fast that…" A smack was heard as Kanna punched her own hand as a demonstration.

Reaching the dining room doors the trio started walking towards where Iris and Reni were playing their game.

Orihime spotted the two first. She noticed a strange look on Reni's face.

"What are you two doing?"

"Iris is playing a game of Gin Rummy with Reni."

Kanna looked mildly interested "Really it sounds fun."

"It is Kanna because we are having a bet, right Reni?"

"Sadly, yes." She answered

"You don't look to happy about that Reni"

Orihime answered "That's because Reni is horrible at card games, Gin Rummy especially."

"Thanks for the support Orihime."

"That doesn't seem so bad Reni how much money are you betting?"

Iris giggled "We aren't betting money Kanna, it's the kind of bet were you make someone do something for a day."

Sumire suddenly entered the conversation. "How evil of you Iris, what are you going to make poor Reni do?"

"I haven't lost yet" Reni answered defensively

"Well do you mind if we watch the action of your game?"

"Iris doesn't mind, does it bother you Reni?"

"No it's fine they can stay." Reni lied. They were really just making her performance even worst than it was.

Now flustered by the audience Reni forgot what card she was going to put down in exchange for the 2 of spades. Without thinking she put down the 3 of spades. Seeing this card Iris quickly picked up a new card from the deck. It was then that Reni realized her mistake.

"Wait Iris I put down the wrong card"

"It's too late Reni; Iris already drew a new card." A low voice answered

Reni jumped hearing the voice and saw that Maria was standing next to her. Besides the arrival of Maria she noticed that Sakura and Kohran had joined the audience as well.

"Why are you so worried Reni-han it's only a game"

"Kohran they are having a bet" Orihime pointed out to the Inventor.

"What kind of bet?"

"When did you three show up?" Reni asked in a voice that was a bit fierce caused by the stupid mistake she made.

"Literally a few seconds ago" Sakura replied kindly

"Reni it's your turn" Sumire pointed out

"Thanks"

Returning her focus towards the game she saw that Iris had put down the King of Hearts. Having no need for that particular card she drew once again from the pile. She received the 7 of clubs. Keeping the card she put down her ace of clubs and waited to see what Iris's next move would be. Snickering Iris picked up the ace of clubs and put a card face down on the discard pile. Placing her hand down Reni saw that Iris had indeed won.

"My, my Reni that must have been the fastest lose I have ever seen." Sumire commented

Suddenly Kanna realized what this game meant for the loser. Excitement filled her voice "Hey Iris what are you going to make Reni do for a day? Be your slave or something?"

"No"

Iris now had the attention of all the girls especially Reni who was waiting to hear what her "punishment" was going to be.

"I'm going to pick out Reni's clothes for tomorrow."

The girls went silent for a second then burst out with laughter. All were imagining what kind of outfit Iris will pick. Questions then started to surface as the images faded away.

"What are you going to have Reni wear?" "Come on Iris-han! Tell us!"

"You're all going to have to wait until tomorrow." Iris stated firmly

Reni then became fully aware of what tomorrow was.

Slightly panicked Reni pointed this fact out to her

"Iris tomorrow is the day when we go out and see our fans in the park. Please don't make me wear your clothes."

Sniffling noises were started to come from the victor of the game. "Reni shook hands with Iris you have to keep your promise."

"She's right" Maria added

"But…But…"

Orihime stepped forward "You must keep your promise Reni, no matter how much you hate it."

"Fine I'll let you dress me tomorrow."

Iris jumped out of her chair and hugged a blushing Reni.

"Your outfit for tomorrow will be in your room by the time you wake up and remember you have to wear it!" Iris exclaimed excitedly.

"I believe tomorrow is going to be a very interesting day." Kanna said

"Well it's not going to be one of our regular outings, that's for sure."

"You got that right Maria-han."

'_What did I get myself into?'_

* * *

As dawn arrived to the usually bustling city of Ginza the sun rose through the window of a sleeping German girl. Currently she was sleeping peacefully with no thoughts of the upcoming days events. As the sun slowly rose its rays spread through her room making a glittering path of gold. A brown package sitting neatly in the middle of the room was slowly being enclosed in the dawn's light. Gradually the beams reached the eyelids of the sleeping beauty. The warmth that was now placed on the eyes made the eyelids flutter open. Still tired from sleep sluggish blue eyes scanned the room. They only stopped when they came across the brown package that had a halo of light around it. 

'_I remember what I have to do today. Darn you Iris.'_

Getting up from the sanctuary of the sheets and pillows Reni moved over to the package to open it. On top of the parcel was her name written in loopy script with a star dotting the 'i'.

'_I wonder when she had these clothes made for me.'_

Moving over to a chair Reni sat down and began to unwrap the paper around her days wear. Neatly folded on top was a white shirt that at first glance looked exactly like the shirt that went with her green pants. Actually hoping that Iris had spared her Reni excitedly unfolded the shirt. Only seconds after having some hope she realized that that shirt did look exactly like her other one. Their were only a few minor details, for one it had puffy sleeves, second their was light blue lace at the edge of the sleeves.

Somewhat taken aback Reni put the shirt down on her bed and looked back into the folded pile. She saw a pair of white socks that looked as if they went almost to her knees, complimented by blue bows on each side. Right next to the socks was a pair of white gloves. Finally there was only one thing left. It looked to Reni like it was her green pants, but from the lesson she learned from the shirt she unfolded the "pants" to see what they really were.

'_Oh no Iris you couldn't have…"_

Held out in front of Reni was a green pleated skirt. After recovering from her trance of realizing she would be wearing a skirt she noticed a note that fell on the floor probably after the skirt was taken out.

It was a quick note from the girl who was to make this day Reni's "best" day ever.

_**Ohayo Reni!**_

_**By now you probably have seen what your outfit for today will consist of. I tried to have an outfit made for you that was like one you wear but more girly. Iris can't wait to see how beautiful Reni will look today! **_

_**Iris**_

Looking at the clock on the bed table it read 8:49am. Reni suddenly started to change into the outfit so she could meet the rest of the Hanagumi for breakfast promptly at nine. Putting on her black slip in shoes she took a second to look in the mirror. Looking at her reflection Reni saw that she was dressed very differently even though the similarities between her normal outfits from this one were small. A realization hit her from what was different. For the first time in her life she looked cute. A quick glance at her clock stopped her from being a Narcissist and made her bolt out of the room.

Sprinting down the hall she hoped that she wouldn't be scolded for being 5 minutes late for breakfast. Slowing down a few feet from the door of the dining room she heard the chatter of her comrades talking about the upcoming day.

It seemed like the walk to the door of the dining room was years. Whole conversations of how her friends would react kept playing in her head. All of a sudden she felt her hand grasping the cold brass of the door knob. Opening the door she entered the dining room and walked quietly to the other side of the room where the rest of the Hanagumi were eating.

No one noticed her presence until she was 20 feet away from the table.

Feeling a presence in the room Maria looked up and stared directly at Reni. Green eyes opened wide as she became still as a statue dropping her chop sticks in the process. Maria stayed in this position for about 30 seconds before Sumire looked where Maria was staring. Choking on her tea Sumire gasped out one word. "Reni"

All chairs screeched to were the now pant-less girl was standing. The chatter died down as all the girls were staring in shock.

"Do I look that bad?"

"NO WAY Reni, Iris thinks you look gorgeous!"

"I thought I'd never see the day when a skirt would grace itself on Ms. Milchstraβe." A shocked Orihime said.

"Oh my Reni I never knew how attractive you actually look." Sakura commented

Now blushing uncontrollably Reni muttered a quick "Thanks" and took a seat at the breakfast table.

Reni was eating quietly when Maria casually leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"You look stunning Reni."

Turning her head towards the blond Russian, Reni gained back her confidence.

"Thank you Maria, no one has ever told me that before. I appreciate it a lot."

The response she received was a small smile of true friendship.

Five minutes after Reni came down to the dining room the tapping of two sets of feet were heard. Two figures appeared at the door and came in to retrieve the girls for their big day with the fans.

"Ogami don't be silly the girls can take care of themselves, right Maria?"

"Yes Kaede, we will be fine."

"Good morning everyone!" Ogami said cheerfully

"Oh Kaede and Ogami I forgot to tell you what happened yesterday, you missed all the action!" Sakura said

A curious look came upon Kaede's face "What did we miss, Sakura?"

Kohran butting in for the simplified version of events "Let's just say it ended in an experience Reni will never forget."

Taking a quick glance at Reni Ogami didn't notice anything wrong with her.

"I don't see anything different, Kohran."

"Ohohohohohoho, Ogami you can't really see it while she is sitting down." Sumire then stood up and turned towards Reni. "Please stand up for our poor commander, Reni."

All eyes now on her, Reni could find no excuse to stay in her chair. Slowly she rose and stepped away from her seat. Kaede was the first of the duo to respond to what was different about the quiet member of the Hanagumi.

"What happened, Reni?" "Did the Baragumi do this to you because if they did I swear I will get them and wring thei…"

"NO, no it wasn't them. Kaede let's just say that I'm not the best card player."

Realization spread across Kaede's face when she heard that it was because of a card game. Stopping the conversation she cleared her voice.

"Well then girls it's time to go to the park for the day."

Everyone got up from the table, chairs then squeaked as they were being pushed back into the table. Heading out to the car it wasn't going to be a trip until the arguments of Kanna and Sumire were heard.

"Yes I can't wait to see my adoring fans."

"Stop it cactus woman before your ego explodes and we have to clean the cars off."

"KANNA-SAN!"

"GIRLS, let's just get there in one piece without any arguments, please?" Ogami requested having a feeling this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Arriving at the park all anyone could see were lines of people waiting to meet the famous theater troupe. All the girls were smiles except for the silver haired one sitting farthest from the window. 

"Wow! Look at all the people." Squealed Iris

"Our reputation is far better then I though."

"Oh Kohran you know they all came to see me. Ohohohoho!"

Turning away from the window Maria looked in the corner of the backseat. Reni was hugging her legs close to her body with her head tucked in. Never seeing Reni like this Maria was thoroughly concerned. Sliding over to sit next to the ailing girl, Maria tried to comfort her by putting her arm around Reni's shoulders.

"What's wrong Reni?" "I've never seen you like this."

Lifting up her head Reni looked into Maria's eyes.

"I have to be honest Maria I'm scared stiff."

"What do you have to be worried about? You look absolutely stunning; I've never seen a more beautiful girl."

"But what will the fans think?"

"Reni you will be fighting off more fans then Sumire."

This statement made the serious German girl burst out in giggles.

"Thanks Maria."

"No problem, are you ready to start beating back the masses?"

"I'm ready."

The car stopped and Sumire got out of the car first, followed by Iris and Kohran, then Maria and lastly Reni. They met up with Sakura, Kanna, Orihime, Kaede, and Ogami who were in the first car.

Kaede got in the lead and guided the girls through the park. Stopping in an area closed off to the fans Kaede started to explain what was going to occur for the day.

"Ok everyone today you are going to be signing autographs for the fans and talking with them." Pausing for a second Kaede smirked. "We will also have a mini show at the end where you girls will scramble who plays what part. I think it will be more exciting if you play an unfamiliar part for a change."

Turning around Kaede went to the area where the fans were heard chatting. Walking back she motioned for the rest of the girls to follow.

"Get into a line." Directed Kaede

Taking the lead was Sumire followed by Sakura, Maria, Kanna, Orihime, Iris, Kohran, and the last in the line was the quiet Reni.

Sumire started the parade, turning around the corner and disappearing out of sight.

Cheers and whistling were made that almost deafened Reni. Next Sakura went out.

Suddenly Reni felt very faint.

'_I can't do this what will they think. I really don't believe I look that good…or do I? Was Maria telling me the truth…?'_

Before she realized it, it was her turn to go out and greet everyone. She couldn't move it was as if her feet were glued to the ground.

On the other side where everyone was cheering Maria realized something was wrong, so did the rest of the Hanagumi.

Iris's eyes were running up and down the table they were seated at.

"Where's Reni?"

"I don't know she was right behind me."

"Well it doesn't look like she was behind you for long Kohran." Orihime pointed out

"I'm going to find her" Maria stated

Getting up she walked around the corner, leaving the girls confused to where she could have gone to.

Her search for Reni was not very long. After going around the corner she found a frozen girl swaying slightly.

"Ahh, there you are Reni everyone is worried about you."

Getting no response Maria slapped the wunderkind gently across the cheek. Waking from her trance Reni was a bit startled to see Maria.

"Oh Maria I had a crazy dream I was in a bet with Iris and we had to go see everyone from Ginza and I had a skirt on…"

Looking down Reni came to the harsh reality that her "dream" had come true.

"Come on Reni I know your braver than this, it's only a friggin' skirt."

"You know what Maria your right, who cares what I have on." Declared Reni "I should be having fun today and seeing how popular we are."

"That's the sprit. Are you ready to come join us?"

"Yes definitely."

Making their way around the corner Maria took the lead and got back to her seat at the table first. Unfortunately for Reni this meant that she couldn't hide behind the tall Russian. But remembering Maria's words she bravely walked out to greet everyone who had come to the park today.

Walking in front of the table to get to her seat the crowd suddenly started whistling. Shouts of "Is that Reni?" and "Will you out with me!" made Reni rush to her seat. Hearing the statements from the crowd made Reni blush, which only encouraged the crowds more. Finally Reni made it to her seat. Now the day in the park could begin to its full craziness.

* * *

The next day at 9 am the eight girls are slouched over the table trying to recuperate.

"Who knew that the day would be that crazy?"

"Well Kanna we had no idea that the crowd would love Reni that much." Sumire said almost as if she was jealous.

Out of all the girls the crowds loved Reni the most during yesterday's visit. This took a lot out of her. Constantly people were talking to her about her new outfit, and during the time that they were acting out scenes everyone wanted Reni to play the lead female.

But now her clothes have returned to normal, much to Iris's displeasure, and is slowly recovering from the day.

Bursting through the doors Kaede came running in with a newspaper clutched in her hand.

"Great job yesterday everyone! You really promoted the theater!"

"What exactly does the article read Kaede?" Maria asked

"It says and I quote 'As always the Hanagumi deliver a wonderful performance even though it was more causal atmosphere. Much to this reporter's surprise and other fans, Reni Milchstraße is becoming quite the new star in the group. Arriving yesterday in a skirt which was supplied by Ms. Chateaubriand, Ms. Milchstraße was quite the favorite. Hopefully she will start to have more feminine roles, which will make many theater goers pleased.'"

"Oh my, what are we going to do now?" Asked Sakura

"Guess it means that Reni will start receiving more skirts." Answered Kohran with a grin

A groan was heard coming from the far end of the table.

"That bet was only going to last one day, not the rest of my theater career!"

"I'm sorry Reni but we try to stay in business and if the people want to see you more girly that is what we will give them."

"But Kaede-san that's so mean…"

"Looks like you're going to have some competition Snake woman!"

"No one will ever beat the Hanagumi's Top…………Star."

"Iris is just happy that Reni will be cute and wear skirts more often!"

'_Why did a silly bet with Iris have to lead to a more permanent problem?'_

* * *

My first Fanfic, Gotta keep supporting those Sakura Taisen fics. 

If you didn't guess already the italics are Reni's inner thoughts.

This story was inspired by a cosplay outfit by Tristen Citrine and can be viewed you for reading my story!


End file.
